


Growing Feelings

by BullfinchTheNoble



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, G/T, Gen, Lumity, giant luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullfinchTheNoble/pseuds/BullfinchTheNoble
Summary: Luz has some how been turned into a giant! She runs into Amity,  but she turns out not to be very helpful for anything other than...  discovering some new confusing feelings...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I inluded drawings!  
> Chapter one's drawing is actually the entire reason the story exists!  
> I made the image before writing the story! Only included it later, because I just found out how to do it!

Luz didn’t know how it happened, but she was a giant.

  
To make matters worse; she had no idea how she could turn back to normal. That was why she was heading out to find one of her friends.  
The only upside to this; was that it had happened outside.

  
Luz pondered, whether or not she would be in trouble, if she was found like this. Not that she wouldn’t be able to handle it, but she still didn’t want it.  
She wandered through the forest, before she heard a startled shout. She immediately recognized the voice… which might have been a little concerning, but she didn’t think about that. Either way; it was Amity.

  
“Amity!”

  
She flopped down on her knees, right in front of her. And, without thinking, she scooped her up in her hands. “HI!” She shouted, pressing her up against her cheek, effectively giving her a hug. There was a slight startled squeak from Amity.

  
“Hi, Luz,” she sounded a little winded.

  
Luz lowered her down from her cheek. “It’s been a while, huh? Your leg has healed!” Amity’s face was a bright shade of red. “Anyways, I was looking for you!” Luz paused. “Actually, not really you you, but… well… I think you can tell what my problem is.” She used her unoccupied hand to gesture to herself, as she spoke.

  
Amity’s eyes flicked around. “What am I supposed to do?”

  
Luz suddenly felt a little awkward. “You don’t know how to fix this, do you?”

  
Amity shook her head lightly. “sorry, I… have never seen anything like this before. I’m guessing it’s not normal for humans?” Luz looked down at her in confusion. _Man… witches really don’t know anything about humans, do they?_ “How did it happen anyways?”

  
Luz was careful not to make her usual wild gestures; she didn’t want to send Amity flying. “That’s the other problem!” Amity’s ears shifted downward, like an irritated cat, before she covered them with her hands. “oh, sorry; I guess that was a little loud.” _Wait… she can move her ears like that? That’s so cute!_ It made her a little… nervous? Why? “B-but, still, I can’t figure out how it happened. I was just about to head inside, when I was suddenly…” She looked around. “how tall would you say I am?”

  
Amity looked Luz up and down. “I don’t know, maybe…” she did a double take. “Can you put me down for a moment?”

  
Luz did as she was asked.

  
“uh, can you stand up?”

  
She did so, once again.

  
Amity froze. “Oh wow, that’s… scary.”

  
Yet, Luz both saw, and felt, Amity press her hand against her leg. “If my height is…” she trailed of before continuing a little later. “and I go to about there…” She backed away a little pointing, her up Luz’s height in a measured pattern. She stopped once she reached Luz’s head. “Eight times my height.”

  
“and how tall are you?” Luz didn’t really question her weird way of figuring out her height. Even if it wasn’t the way she had expected Amity to figure it out. She had half expected her to tell her to focus on the matter at hand.

  
“About five-foot four.”

  
Luz sat back down and subtly brought her fingers out to count. If a foot was twelve inches, and four times three was twelve… wait, how far was she along? She was never good at doing math in her head. _If you want the answer you need to focus, Luz._ She wished telling herself that worked, but it wasn’t so simple.  
After a bit of thinking, and Amity sitting down in front of her, she spoke up. “wait, exactly eight times?”

  
Amity shook her head. “no, I think it’s a little more.”

  
Luz ripped the branch off a nearby tree. Amity shrieked and jumped up in surprise. “Sorry, Amity; I need to write something down…” she said absentmindedly. 2.8, she wrote on the ground; writing down a + to the side of it. Five times eight was much easier. She added a 40. “about forty-three feet! Man, I did not expect to be doing math today!”

  
Amity stood, clearly shaken, in front of her. “Amity?” Luz called out, moving her hand down towards her.

  
Amity backed away. “Don’t!”

  
Immediately, Luz drew her hand back.

  
“…give me a moment, okay?” She watched as Amity drew in a deep breath, before letting it out. She sat back down again, already a lot calmer. “I’m alright now.”  
The regular sized girl smiled at her; making Luz feel… what was that feeling? She felt happy, but more than that… Like no smile would be big enough for her to express her joy. All the feelings came from seeing Amity’s smile… Her heartbeat sped up, the longer she kept looking at her. Amity was… cute? But not in the way King was… She was… pretty? _No, that can’t be right…_ But why else would she want to… _Why do I want to kiss her?_

  
Suddenly, she didn’t know what to do with her hands. “oh, heh, maybe, I should get going; I need to figure out how to fix this.”

She was about to get up and leave, when Amity stopped her, “Wait!” Her face had reddened once again. “Can I come with you? I could help if…” Amity paused. “…If you needed to get to someone!” Again, she hesitated before continuing. “It’s probably not going to be easy to get inside houses, if you’re about forty-three feet tall… you know?”

  
Luz swallowed nervously. “Well, I guess you’re right.” She put her hand down to the ground, letting Amity climb up. She nearly jumped onto her hand; at the speed she went. She brought her hand up to her shoulder. Amity carefully climbed onto her shoulder, before freezing up. “Is something wrong?”

  
“I was just thinking; would it be better, if I climbed into your hood?” She laughed nervously. “it’s kind of a long drop, if I fall…”

  
Luz hadn’t thought of that. “Uh, sure! You can climb in!” She felt her easing herself into it, before she was just a little weight tugging at it. She adjusted it a bit, before getting up. “Well then, let’s head out to figure this out!”


	2. Of Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't really sumarize better to just read :/ It has a lot of mixed feelings that's for sure

She quickly realized how short of a walk it would be to get to town. With Amity not in her direct line of sight; she had managed to get those strange feelings for her out of her head. Still she turned her head; trying to catch a glimpse of her relatively small friend. To no success, of course.

“So…” Luz started a little unsure of how to say it. “How do you think this happened?” there was a light shuffle of fabric, next to her ear.

“I already told you; I have no idea.”

“oh, you did.” She turned her head back around. “But who do you think is most likely to know?” Luz gasped. “You don’t think I’m going to get us in trouble, do you?” She swung her head back once again. “What is going to happen when I get spotted? I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

“I wouldn’t mind; it wouldn’t be the first time,” laughed Amity. Her tone quickly changed to serious. “But I don’t know… Maybe… Maybe we can find something about it in the library? I don’t think anyone we know, knows about this.”

“Oh, wow, it’s good I have you with me…” Luz still smiled at her, even if they couldn’t see each other.

There were a few seconds silence from Amity. Luz got a little worried. _Have I said something wrong?_ “I- You’re welcome!” There was a nervous laugh behind her head.

She smiled wider. It was nice to spend time with her friend. Though, Amity was acting a little strange… She seemed very nervous. _It must be my height._ But when she thought about it, she had acted strange ever since grom. The thought of Amity’s crush entered her mind. It made her heart ache a little. She wondered who it could be. _They must be very important to her, if she can’t get them off her mind._

Luz slowed down a little while she thought about it. Her head hung lower than usual. _Whenever I see her, she’s all blushy; do they never leave her mind?_ She thought back to Amity’s smile. _Anybody would be lucky to have her…_

She felt a tug on her hood, snapping her out of her thoughts. Amity began climbing up on her shoulder. “Is something wrong, Luz?” Amity clung onto her hoodie. “You slowed down a lot.”

Luz froze up completely; she was scared of knocking Amity off her shoulder. “I was just thinking about something.” She hoped she would have to explain any further. She was already making up stuff in her head; not that it was very convincing.

“About what exactly?”

Luz looked around, trying to come up with an excuse. She saw how close they were to Bonesborough. “About…” She trailed of a little; what sounded the most logical? “About how I’m going to get around town!” she exclaimed. “I wouldn’t want to cause any property damage!” She let out a panicky laugh. _Oh, boy, I hope she believes me…_ “You know me! Not very graceful… at all.”

It was quiet from her shoulder. She could only feel Amity’s weight on it. “I mean, if it bothers you, I guess I could head into town alone…” It sounded under her ear. “But it’s going to be a while before I’m back.” There was a bit of a saddened tone in her voice, before she climbed back into her hood.

She could feel Amity lay down in it, Luz adjusted it once again. Luz stayed quiet as she began walking. The thought of Amity’s crush was still nagging at her. Who could it even be? There weren’t many people she even saw as friends…

She made sure she kept the same speed while walking. But because of that, she had already reached town. “Well… we’re here, Amity!” she tried to keep an excited tone, but it trembled a little. She sat down waiting for Amity to climb back up. “I think it’s best you go alone.” She could feel Amity struggling to get out of the hood, before giving up. “You need some help?” She couldn’t help but find it a little amusing.

A dry reply sounded from the hoodie. “yes.”

She stifled a laugh, before bringing her hand into the hood. She grabbed ahold of Amity quickly bringing her out. She gently put her down on the ground.

For a moment Amity stood and looked at her. “Well, I guess I should head to the library.” She turned around starting to walk into town.

“Wait!” Luz shouted. Amity stopped and looked back at her. “If you see my friends, can you ask them to come out here?”

Amity nodded, before running. “I’ll try to get back quickly!”

Then after that Luz had nothing but her own thoughts for company. Completely alone with the thoughts of Amity and her crush…  
It had crossed her mind that it _could,_ possibly, _maybe_ be herself, but she had immediately thrown that idea out the window. There was no way a girl like Amity would fall in love with _her_. There was no way she was her type. What were chances she would even like girls in the first place? It was probably some prim and proper boy, that Luz just hadn’t met yet.

She leaned her back against a couple of trees, hugging her knees in closer to her, forehead resting on her arms. Her mind was way too cluttered with thoughts. It was overwhelming. It was its own chaos in her head; not just surrounding her feelings for Amity, but the fact that… she was in the situation she was. What if this was how she had to stay for the rest of her life?

She sat like that, unmoving, for at least half an hour. There were too many thoughts to process…  
She sighed, keep her gaze on the ground. It was so different, being… well… a giant. She wasn’t sure that was the term for her condition, but what else _could_ she call it?

She was still lost in thought when suddenly, Willow’s voice called out to her. “Luz! Oh no, are you alright?”

A couple of branches snapped behind her, as she jolted back in surprise. “I’m fine!” It was an obvious lie, that Willow caught onto.

But she didn’t point it out. “Amity told me what happened to you…” She went over to Luz’s hand, putting her own on top of it. “Do you need to talk about it?”

Luz thought about it, but she wasn’t actually sure she wanted to… what if she accidently confessed her feelings for Amity? She wasn’t very good at keeping to one subject. What if she started venting about all her problems and it slipped out? She started feeling a small prickle of tears in her eyes.  
 _No, I’m not going to cry over this!_ Maybe it was better to… take a deep breath and calm down.  
And so she did…

But that opened a whole new can of worms.

There was a delicious smell of food in the air, coming for town. It made Luz’s mouth water. And that was when a whole other problem made itself clear to her. _How am I going to get enough food?_

There was a light, somewhat comforting, push on her hand. “Luz?” Willows sweet, little, caring voice rung in her ears. “Do you just need a minute?”

She looked down at her and nodded.  
She sniffled a bit; hoping it wasn’t obvious, that she had been on the verge of tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. She would have sounded like a hangry toddler. _I’m hungry._ She finished the thought in her head. “I don’t know what to do, Willow!” She ended up blurting out.

“About what?” Her tone was careful, understanding, and it was… gentle. Luz calmed down by hearing it.

“About… anything…” she wasn’t sure where to start or even if she should start at all. “I can’t handle this; I-I’m scared.” She paused, curling up again. “What if-what if we never figure out how to turn me back?”

Her hand was no longer near Willow, instead she rested her chin on it. “I’m sure we’ll be able to figure something out.” Willow sat down to her side. “Maybe it will just go over on its own.”

That might have been meant to be comforting, but it only opened up more bad possibilities in Luz’s mind. “What if there is a time limit, before this becomes permanent? I don’t want to be stuck like this forever!” _What if it begins to **rain**?_ There was nowhere for her to take cover! She would slowly get boiled alive!

“I doubt that there is a time limit,” Willow’s voice snapped her out of her sour thoughts. Willow had picked up on the fact it was her words that did this. “But maybe it’s better if we don’t talk.”

Luz looked down at her with sad eyes. She didn’t want to talk, so it was fine with her. “Can I pick you up?”  
Willow nodded, letting Luz lift her up into her hand. After looking at her for a bit; she put her up to her shoulder. Her friend climbed on, before leaning against her neck. “Thank you, Willow…”

It wasn’t as horrible to wait, knowing Willow was there with her. But the smell of food, still bugged her. It made her hungry; she hadn’t had much to eat that day. “Willow?”

“Yes, Luz?”

“I’m getting a little hungry…” She felt her stiffen against her neck. _Does… does she think I’m going to eat **her**?_ She pulled a face of disgust, but it quickly vanished when she got another whiff of the food. “There’s something in town that smells really good…” Immediately, Willow relaxed.

“Hmm, I’m guessing it won’t be easy to feed you at this height-” Willow trailed off hearing Luz’s stomach growl. “Maybe I’ll go into town and see, if they have something cheap.” She got up on her feet, but Luz didn’t want her to leave. “A little help?”

“But I don’t want to be alone…” said Luz, but she still brought her hand up to her shoulder. “I guess it’s fine, just be back quickly?” She brought her hand to the ground letting Willow run off. “Nothing with dairy, please!” She called after her.

Once again, there was nothing to do but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like the story so far, got a little angsty this chapter, nothing bad just something mild. It's kind of the way I write. Fluff that develops into mild angst, and maybe back to fluff? Who knows? Not sure when the next part is ready; I'm working on a borrowers au for the owl house, so let me know if you have any ideas.


	3. Of Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary here either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included drawings! :D  
> Amity is actually standing with the town behind her, but I didn't want to draw the town  
> I would never have finished this otherwise.  
> Sorry for the boring chapter title; it's up for recommendations if you have a better idea!  
> (has be along the lines of "of ..." though)

“Luz!” Amity called out, carrying an arm full of books. “I think I might have found something!” Suddenly, she stopped. “Are you okay? Where’s Willow?”

Luz had cried. Everything was much more upsetting on an empty stomach. “She’s out to get food,” Luz dried her eyes off. But then she realized what Amity said before it. “Wait… what did you find out? Do you know how to fix this?”

“Not exactly…” she replied, taking a step back. “But I think there might be something about it in here!”

Luz looked at her, as she opened the book. She decided to ask the question weighing the heaviest on her mind. “Is it permanent?”

Amity glanced up at her. “No, it’s not-” but she wasn’t done speaking, “-but I can’t figure out if it’s supposed to go away on its own or...” Her gaze flickered across the text, as she skimmed the pages. “It really doesn’t say much about it…”

She picked up another book. “It was really not easy to find these books in the first place.”

_So this has to be something rare,_ she thought; not wanting to say it out loud, in case she would interrupt Amity’s reading. _I would be nice if it was better documented._ There were a lot of mixed feelings in her head. It felt like someone had made a smoothie out of her thoughts. _It would be nice with a smoothie._ Those could be pretty filling.

_A nice raspberry filled smoothie, or maybe strawberry?_ Anything would be great. She let out a groan, forgetting Amity was there.

“What’s wrong, Luz?”

“Nothing, I’m just really hungry…”

“Oh.” Amity’s reply was short, before she returned to the book. “Okay then…” She turned a page, but quickly closed the book back up. Now there was only one book left in the pile. Amity paused. “Wait, that’s why Willow’s out to get food? That makes a lot more sense!” After the last sentence she picked up the last book and began reading.

Luz’s mind was still stuck on food; anything would have been great at that moment.

She watched Amity read seeming a little frantic. She took a glance up at Luz, but quickly looked down to the book again. She looked like she was about to say something, but she quickly closed her mouth.

_Is something wrong?_ She didn’t ask, since Amity was still reading. She flipped the page before looking up at Luz. A couple of minutes passed, before she shut the book. “Well, uh…” Amity seemed really tense. “I don’t know how to say this, but…” she hesitated, before shaking her head, “It’s not good, but it’s also not too bad...”

Luz tilted her head to the side questioningly.

“It could take anywhere from a couple hours to a couple days before this-” Amity cut herself off. “-before you go back to normal.”

_Waiting it out… that’s not going to be easy._ “Couldn’t the solution have been a bit more romantic?”

“Romantic?” Amity questioned, looking up at her.

“Like a true love’s kiss.” Luz watched Amity, as her face flared up in a blush once again.

“Who- what?” stammered Amity. “Is there somebody you want to kiss?”

Her eyes widened. _Oh no, I should not have said that!_ She hadn’t realized the implications that had. _Should I just say it?_ That could be her best moment to tell her. But her voice had frozen in her throat. No sound was going to be coming out.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, covering her face with her hands. “that was way too personal; I was just really surprised.”

It took Luz a couple seconds, but she finally found her voice again. “No!” Luz shouted a little louder than she expected. “It’s-” Her words cut off by themselves, like a voice chat with horrible connection. Except it was her own throat betraying her. “It’s you.” Once the first words were out it was a little easier. “I really like you.”

She could see one of Amity’s ear doing a little flick at her words. She stared into the ground with an expression of… something on her face. It was hard to read. Her face turned a bright red, before she hid her head in her hands once again. A couple seconds passed, and then Amity let out a long, drawn out squeal.

Luz couldn’t believe what she had just said. What did Amity’s reaction mean? _Is that good or bad?_  
She looked towards town, seeing Willow standing awkwardly with and armful of food. “Willow!” she shouted, hoping she hadn’t heard too much. “Hi, glad you’re back!” _How much did she hear?_

Her eyes flicked between Luz and Amity, but if she had heard anything, she kept it to herself. “Good to see you too! Sorry it took a little while; it was hard to find something.”

Amity jumped up in a fright, probably having the same question on her mind as Luz. Her face was still tomato red, as she stood in place and swung her arms.

Willow walked over to Luz with the food. “Here,” she said, bringing out her food. “I’m sorry it’s not a lot; I couldn’t hold more without it falling.”

Luz brought her hand out; it was better than nothing. “Thank you.” There was loud growl from her stomach. Her own eyes widened; she could _feel_ that rumble.

Both of the other girls stared at her. “You’re really hungry huh?” It was Willow who spoke.

Luz nodded, eating a little bite of the food.

Amity tripped nervously on in place. “I can go get some more food!” She about to run off, but Willow grabbed ahold of her, shaking her head.

“No, I can do it,” said Willow, giving a knowing smile.

_How much **did** she hear?_ “B-but you have already paid once,” stuttered Amity.

“I can pay with your money, if you like?”

“No, I would rather do it myself…” she said, but Willow was already leaving again.

“No, you two look like you need a chat!” And then she was gone again.

And now it was even more awkward.

Both of the girls were quiet. Luz taking one piece of food at a time, making it feel like the food was a tiny bit more satisfying. But once there was no more food, Luz drew her hoodie over her face in embarrassment. She didn’t want to look Amity in the eyes.

But the witchling soon spoke up. “Did you mean it?”

Luz peeked out under her hiding spot. “Yes…” _This is so embarrassing!_

Amity sat down, still looking unreadable. “Seriously? You’re not messing with me?”

“Why would I do that?” Luz widened her hoodie out a little.

Amity looked confused. “I-” she caught herself off, “-I just…” She clearly struggled getting her words out. “I can’t believe you like me back…”

Luz was still quiet. _We like each other…_ What was she supposed to do now? Nothing like this had ever happened to her… No one had ever liked her like that before. _What am I supposed to do?_ “Can I hold you?” she squeaked, not being able to control her voice properly.

Amity nodded, letting Luz scoop her up into her hands.

“You know…” said Luz, keeping her gaze away from the witch. “I once had a dream where my nose tore open. Or well a nightmare… It still gives me shivers… I think it happened because I sneezed.” She continued on her little story. “It just ripped like paper! And it was filled with little white things, that I’m pretty sure were supposed to be blackheads.”

Amity gave her a hesitant smile. “That’s gross,” she said, but her smile only grew wider. “I have had some strange nightmares too.” She looked a little shy. “I had this one dream where I was watching a movie about a fish that some man was trying to catch. But as soon as the fish bit the hook; I turned into it!”

A smile spread across her face. It was fun to talk about their weird dreams. Luz was trying to figure out if they could still talk about regular stuff. At least, not be as embarrassed when talking, was more along the lines.

The two sat and chatted about other dreams they had had, until Willow got back. “You two seem to be in a better mood!”

She gave Luz the food. There was a big smile on Willow’s face.

Amity was a lot more comfortable, and so was Luz. “We were just talking about weird nightmares we’ve had,” said Luz smiling widely. It was fun to talk. “I’ve had some that have been really scare in the moment, but absolutely hilarious in hindsight! What about you?”

That was how the three girls passed the time, when suddenly Luz started feeling a little strange. Dizzy for a moment and then she was back to normal. “Woah!” she yelled, she had still been holding Amity, who now was sitting on top of her. Despite her initial shock, she hugged the girl tightly. “I’ve wanted to do this all day!” she said, squeezing her even more.

Amity hugged her back, the power of her arms surprising Luz a little. _She’s actually really strong…_ “Wait, is this the first time you’ve hugged me back?”

She didn’t answer just kept holding on.

Luz could feel her legs starting to tingle a little. “Amity, can you get up? My legs…”

She let go off her, letting Luz get up too. _Oh shoot, Willow!_  
Luz looked over at her. “Sorry, Willow, didn’t mean to ignore you.”

Willow shook her head. “No, it’s fine, I should get going; I just remembered something important I have to do. See you around!” But there was something about the smile on her face that made Luz a little suspicious.  
Willow didn’t stick around to be questioned, as she quickly turned around went back to town.

“See you!” shouted Luz back.  
She waited a little before continuing. “She heard it all, didn’t she?”

“Definitely,” replied Amity, picking the library books off the ground. Now she seemed a little nervous. “So are you going home too or…”

“Oh, yeah, that’s probably a good idea!”

Amity looked hesitant before continuing. “Could I follow you home? Maybe we could… I don’t know… hold hands or something?” She shifted her grip on her books anxiously. “If you want to.”

Luz smiled, taking Amity’s hand. “Sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares are based on actual dreams I've had.  
> The nose one was horrifying!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading! Sorry if this didn't go the way you thought it would...  
> I wasn't sure where I was taking this either...
> 
> If you want more G/t TOH content I recommend giving my profile a look. I only have one other story so far but I eventually want to write more

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting on here, please correct me if I did something wrong with the tagging or just in general with posting
> 
> I'd also like it if you could give me some constructive critism, but it's all up to you! <3


End file.
